


【诺貂/民诺】无法计算的距离

by Amphetamine0706



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Summary: 诺貂/民诺，无差（？比较ooc，2.4k
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno





	【诺貂/民诺】无法计算的距离

直到罗渽民站在大学校门前那一刻，他依然清晰地记得自己知道李帝努的秘密恋人时的心情，他费了很大力气去平息因拒绝接受事实而波澜起伏的内心之后才明白，原来他已经喜欢李帝努很久了。

李帝努的道英哥比他大四岁，是邻居家的孩子，每逢寒暑假父母上班无暇带孩子，李帝努就会被连人带作业一起丢到金道英家。他的道英哥很聪明，而且毕竟早上了四年学，知识储备上有压倒性的优势，辅导他写作业绰绰有余。一直跟着金道英我也会变成优秀的人，这个想法在幼年李帝努的心里一度根深蒂固，就算四岁的年龄差让他们在小学之后就不可能身处同一个校园，李帝努依然在有过金道英的初中、高中也留下了他的痕迹——透过纸背渗入课桌的笔迹、融进橡胶跑道的汗水还有最亲近的伙伴，罗渽民。

在罗渽民的记忆中，似乎是某次座位调整后就和李帝努离得很近，此后竟也很有缘分地一直是邻座，大概这就是建立感情的基础。罗渽民发现李帝努在某些特殊的节日总能收到礼物，比如情人节有水果软糖和巧克力，圣诞节有围巾和手套，却没觉得班上有谁和他关系特别好，也没见过有女生在附近驻足观望。李帝努好像鲜有娱乐活动，除了基本的学业任务，其他时间都在看一些奇怪的书，什么组织与胚胎学、系统解剖学、生理学之类的，让罗渽民觉得神秘又迷人。

金道英高考那年李帝努还没上初三，即使父母认为李帝努自律能力已足够好，可以不用再受人“监督”，然而他在得到道英哥的一句“不麻烦”后还是坚持往金道英家里跑，高考结束后无比自由的暑假金道英也依然履行了邻居家哥哥的“义务”。优秀的孩子才有权利选择学医，那个下午，李帝努知道金道英要读医学便开始无实物模仿医生听诊，手按在金道英胸口。

道英哥生病了，心跳很快。李帝努语气一本正经，眼睛却笑得眯成了一条缝。

帝努以后想做什么呢？金道英抬起温和无害的双眸看他。

不知道。李帝努从未想象过今后没有金道英的生活会是怎样。

那我们以后也一直在一起吧。金道英握住了李帝努仍停留在他胸口上的手。

医学生的长学制足够让金道英等到李帝努迈入大学校园，同时李帝努也开始幻想和金道英短暂分别又重逢后的生活。他会长到跟金道英一样高，新生联谊被问到情感状况的时候，他会腼腆地说他已经有了男朋友，是大五的学长；班级关系淡漠的大学将让他们有更多的时间共处，一起泡图书馆、共进早中晚餐、在校园的夜色中漫步以及牵手和亲吻。

罗渽民本以为李帝努一心向学不食人间烟火，直到有一天他发现他课间看搞笑视频李帝努也在一旁笑，于是他大方地把手机摆在两人面前，结果就是他没少吃李帝努的糖和巧克力，然而每当他问是谁送的李帝努总是闪烁其词，只说是邻居家从小关系就很好的哥哥。有一天罗渽民发现李帝努近期有些心不在焉，好像也很久没有把那些书背来学校，他预想在学校直接问李帝努肯定得不到答案，便说他想看看那些书，能不能借一本给他，今天下午放学他可以去他家里取。

你要哪一本？到李帝努家里的时候，罗渽民发现那几本厚重的医学书被束之高阁。

额，系统解剖学。

他问李帝努是不是今后想考医学院，他最近偶然得知了几个医学论坛和网站，刚好可以分享给他，然而李帝努的回答并没有强烈透露出学医的渴望。

啊，我以为你很喜欢。罗渽民说。

嗯，道英哥也以为我是喜欢才看的。

距离上的遥远会缩小两个人的交集，医学生的学业很忙，与金道英的通话时间不可避免地越来越短。也不是没为此吵过架，只是吵完互相道歉之后眼前的事实又让他们无能为力。后来他们就学会了精简谈话内容，以“最近好吗”开始，再以“还好啊”结束。

空间上的距离很好计算，输入各自的位置，地图类APP马上就会给你一个结果，金道英的位置在相当长的一段时间都不会改变，李帝努更是一直在那里，从小一起长大的人，起点相同，也约好了要朝着共同的道路走，是从什么时候开始轨迹出现了偏移呢？看不懂医学书的时候可以问金道英，就像以前问那些解不出的题目，得到了回答还是弄不明白也没关系，反正也不是因为喜欢才看的，只是为了能和金道英多说一点话。

罗渽民的手攥紧了口袋里的图书优惠券，他原本想送给李帝努的，然而后来变成了他看书的书签。一本人体解剖学彩色图谱曾经静静地在他的购物车里躺了很久，他也观望了很久，那本图谱终于降价，加上券还能再优惠一点。

高考结束的第二天罗渽民去还书，那天李帝努正在家里收拾东西，准备近期去见金道英一面，他直到这一刻都还没有放弃，或许这也是罗渽民喜欢他的原因，一颗心百分百付出的李帝努。罗渽民提出那天去送他，因为也不知道今后是否还有机会再见。

李帝努接过书问他看得怎么样，他说绝大多数看不懂，只对跟自己有关的内容感兴趣，说完坏笑着恶作剧地翻到男性生殖系统那一章，“书签”也随着翻页掉了出来。

本来是想给你拿去买人体解剖学彩色图谱的，但是看起来似乎不需要了。

无论如何还是谢谢。

李帝努出发前一天，罗渽民厚着脸皮说想和他聊天聊一整夜，获得同意后便住进了李帝努的房间里。在昏暗的卧室，罗渽民躺在床上困意全无，不知怎么的又想起系统解剖学中的男性生殖系统，他鼓起勇气问李帝努：

和道英哥，做过吗？

算是吧。

金道英大一的暑假，那时候他还没有进实验室受老板压榨，而李帝努则确定会去他之前读的高中。他们躺在一张床上拥吻，李帝努吻着吻着却突然后撤，大了四岁的金道英显然更了解青春期男生的悸动与生理变化，他为李帝努握住它，并说：

这不是羞耻的事情，这是爱。

李帝努说到这里忍不住流了泪，他用一条手臂遮住眼睛，却掩盖不住身体的颤抖。

如果道英哥没有那么出色，我是不是就不会那么难过呢？

罗渽民没有说话，伸手拉住了李帝努的另一只手，拇指在他手背的皮肤上反复摩挲。李帝努现在就躺在他身边，可是他们之间的距离又该如何计算呢？

送别时，罗渽民告诉李帝努自己将要去哪所大学，却不问他的选择，他也没有主动说。连罗渽民自己都觉得这是无用的默契。

李帝努一消失就是一整个暑假。

九月的大学校园格外嘈杂，罗渽民办完入学手续，拿着一本新生手册随意翻看，翻到“医学院”那一页的时候他下意识地停顿了两秒。

渽民，渽民。有人在呼唤他的名字。罗渽民只当是自己幻听，因为并没有听说以前的哪位同学即将与他同校。

“罗渽民！”声音从他身后传来，他无比确信。

Fin


End file.
